Crucified
"Crucified" by Army Of Lovers ''is featured on ''Just Dance 4 ''and Just Dance Now.'' Background The background appears to be either inside a manor or castle. The wallpapers are red and there's marblefloor. Also, candles on the wall and four paintings. It appears that the dancers actually are just characters in these paintings. Sometimes the background changes to some room that might be a ballroom. There's still candles on the walls but now there's four tall windows. The outside of the windows sometimes changes colours and light up the room, but also displays different types of weathers, like thunderstorms. Dancers The dancers wear very classy-looking clothes. ' Player 1:' *Her hair is almost like Ms. Frankenstein's, but it is red and pink like her dress *A red and pink dress *Red socks and mask *Black ribbons around her neck and left hand *Black shoes. Player 2: *Blond hair *A black and red costume with a pink shirt underneath *Cherry red glasses *Black shoes. ' ' Player 3: *A very classic hairstyle *A yellow blouse with a black and white striped corset over it *Yellow bloomers *A black g"skirt" *Black high-heels ' Player 4:' *Brown hair *An orange open blouse *Orange leggings as well and pink pants *Black high-heels *A pink flower in his hair *A red masquerade mask Gold Moves There are two Gold Moves for each of the coaches and are all relatively similar: All: '''Lunge forward and shake your arms. '''Wave 1: '''The first Gold Moves are done with P1 and P3 first before moving on to P2 and P4. '''Wave 2: '''The second Gold Moves are done starting with P1 to P4. Crucified GM1.PNG|Gold Move 1 (for P1 and P3) Crucified GM2.PNG|Gold Move 1 (for P2 and P4) Crucified GM3.PNG|Gold Move 2 (for P1) Crucified GM4.PNG|Gold Move 2 (for P2) Crucified GM5.PNG|Gold Move 2 (for P3) Crucified GM6.PNG|Gold Move 2 (for P4) Mash Up The Mash Up is only available on the '''Wii U and PS3 version of the game, the songs that appear in-order are(No Repeats): *Love You Like a Love Song (Cameo) *Sympathy For The Devil *Firework *Hot N Cold * Ring My Bell *Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) *Maneater *Marcia Baila *I Don't Feel Like Dancing *Rock N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) *Funkytown Trivia *The player can see P2 almost tripping over his feet on the first chorus. *The dancer for P4 is Mehdi Kerkouche. *Love You Like A Love Song in the Dance Mash-up is only used as an intro. No moves are counted for her. Also when Symphany For The Devil appears she appears with fire around her, making it look like she's burning up Love You Like A Love Song's character. * In mashup, Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) character pictogram color is changed from black to brown. *This song's mash-up is one of the few (possibly only) mash-up(s) on Just Dance 4 to not have light blue lyrics. *P3 is much similar to the dancer from Applause. * P4 does many different moves than the rest. Gallery crucifiedjd4.jpg Screenshot 2014-10-20-16-39-46-1.png Crucifiedquat coach 1 big.png|P1 Crucifiedquat coach 2 big.png|P2 Crucifiedquat coach 3 big.png|P3 Crucifiedquat coach 4 big.png|P4 73.png|P1 Just Dance 2015 Avatar 71.png|P3 Just Dance 2015 Avatar 72.png|P4 Just Dance 2015 Avatar crucifiedquat.jpg|Crucified crucifiedpictos.png|Pictograms Videos File:Army_Of_Lovers_-_Crucified_(Official_Video) File:Just Dance 4 - Crucified - 5* Stars File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Crucified Category:Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:Hard Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:90's Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Pop Songs Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:One-Hit Wonder Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Songs In Just Dance Now Category:Hard songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Catinnizer